Light And Dark Don't Coexist
by Isilarma
Summary: Helga realises that there's more to Salazar than he likes to show, and it isn't something she can ignore. It could make them stronger, or it could tear them apart. Part of the Tales of the Founders series.
1. Chapter 1

**Light And Dark Don't Coexist**

**Isilarma**

**Chapter One**

**Hi everyone, I'm sorry I haven't posted much recently. Real life has been busy, and I've also been occupied with the plan for 'Strange Visitors.' The good news is, I'm halfway through that, so I should be able to start writing soon.**

**In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this piece. It's set about a year before Hogwarts opens and I'll try and post the next chapter in a few days.**

**Many thanks to my brother for reading it over for me and making sure I didn't ramble too much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am not affiliated with Bloomsbury or Scholastic Inc. ****The title is taken from the song 'When the Boys Light Up' by the Newsboys, and I do not own that either.**

* * *

Helga had to use all her willpower to keep from pacing up and down. She had seen her friends go off to fight more times than she could count, but waiting for their return never got any easier. She tried to keep herself occupied; the newly finished infirmary was fully stocked, and she had spent the morning reading Rowena's medical texts. That probably hadn't been the best idea. It had been intended as a distraction, but she couldn't help but remember all the injuries she had already had to treat. All the injuries she might have to treat in the future. That thought was enough to start her pacing again.

"Where are they?"

Thankfully, two soft cracks soon announced their return. Helga whirled round, but her smile died at the expressions on their faces.

"What happened?"

Godric jerked his head at Salazar. "Ask him."

Salazar glared back. "It was nothing." The fact that his face was tinged grey and his limp was worse than usual was not exactly encouraging.

Helga's eyes narrowed. "Will one of you please tell me what happened today?"

Salazar shook his head. "It is nothing." Helga raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "I fell."

"He was cursed," Godric corrected. "Then he fell." Concern was clearly visible in his green eyes.

Helga sighed. "Sit down, Sal. Did you recognise the curse?"

Salazar's face twisted as he eased himself on to the edge of a bed. "Blunt impact. My shield deflected the worst of it, but it was enough to knock me off balance." He scowled down at the offending limb.

Helga rested her hand briefly on his shoulder. "I'll see to it," she promised. She felt the pain he was trying to hide and decided a distraction would be welcome. "Were you able to get them all?"

Godric shook his head. "A few were able to escape while we were occupied with the main group. We'll find them." For a moment his expression was very grim, then the familiar twinkle returned to his eyes as he glanced at Salazar. "At least we got the one that cursed you."

A rather vicious smirk touched Salazar's lips. "Indeed."

Helga glanced at them. "What exactly did you do?" He didn't miss the suddenly wary look that passed between the two wizards. "Salazar?"

Salazar gave a slight shrug. "I cursed him."

Helga frowned at him. "I would say that is a perfectly reasonable response." Her eyes narrowed slightly. Salazar had no reason to try to hide that. She might not like fighting, but she certainly approved of them defending themselves.

Salazar sighed. "It was one of the curses I learned before I met Godric."

Helga paused in her examination of the strained muscles. Salazar rarely talked about that part of his life, but they all knew what he had done and the knowledge he had sought.

"You're still using Dark magic?"

Godric stiffened, but Salazar met her gaze without flinching. "I use whatever magic is necessary."

Helga bit her lip. "But I thought Dark magic…" She broke off abruptly, unwilling to complete the thought.

"Is evil?" Salazar finished wearily.

Helga nodded. She knew very little about the Dark Arts, but she had read Rowena's books and she hadn't forgotten the number of times Godric had been asked to stop a Dark wizard. And she had seen the effects of Dark curses. From that, evil seemed to be a good way to describe them.

Salazar let out another sigh. "It is true that it is easy to use the Dark Arts for evil," he admitted. "But the magic itself has no allegiance. It is possible to use it for good."

Helga was not convinced. "But why would you use it if it is so easy to use it for Dark purposes?"

"Because in many cases it is more effective. Some of the best combat spells are technically Dark."

"It's true," said Godric. "It is because they are good for battle and subduing opponents that they are so often misused by Dark wizards."

Helga frowned. "That is another thing. I thought Dark wizards were so named because of the magic they use."

"They are."

"Then why are you constantly being called upon to stop Dark wizards? Are there any good Dark wizards?"

"Yes," Salazar insisted. "Dark magic can be and is used to serve others." He looked down. "Although it is true that many Dark wizards seek to use their skills for their own ends."

Godric nodded. "And it is they that we are often forced to fight."

Helga considered it, and sighed. "I understand, but I still do not know how they can be used selflessly. I have read Rowena's books, and some of the rituals described…" She broke off with a shudder. Those spells had given her nightmares for days.

Salazar grimaced. "Yes, I know the ones you mean."

"Then how can you say that that sort of magic can be used for good?"

Salazar shook his head. "There are spells that were created for truly horrific purposes," he said quietly. "Spells that no sane wizard would ever consider using." He looked up to meet her eyes. "But being a Dark wizard does not mean that you have to use them. I use Dark magic in battle, but I would never explore magic like that."

Helga closed her eyes for a moment. "And how many Dark lords started with similar convictions?"

Salazar jerked back as if she had struck him. "What? I haven't… I would never…"

"You go too far, Helga," Godric growled. His face was almost as red as his hair.

Helga flinched, but stood her ground. "You have said yourself that the Dark Arts are tempting. That it is easy to lose sight of one's ideals as knowledge increases."

"I use Dark magic only to protect those I care about!" Salazar snapped. "I have no desire for anything more than that."

Helga's stomach twisted at the pain in his eyes. "I know your intentions are good," she whispered. "But if you did, if anything were to happen-"

"Nothing will happen!" Anger was rapidly replacing Salazar's shock. "I do not want wealth, or immortality, or anything else that these so-called Dark lords long for, I just want the strength to protect this school!" He closed his eyes briefly, and when he spoke his voice was calmer. "I know that the Dark Arts are dangerous. I have studied them and I know what they have to offer." His silver eyes burned as they met hers. "And I don't want it." He pushed himself upright. "If you do not trust me, there is no point in me being here."

Helga started towards him. "Salazar," she began, but it was too late. Salazar had already disappeared.

Helga stared after him, her face a mask of dismay. The revelation of his abilities had horrified her, but she had never meant to hurt him. And he had been hurt, it was impossible to hide things like that from her, and for no reason. She did trust him, just as she had for the past two years. After all he had done, how could she not?

But she couldn't help remembering the rage on Salazar's face when he looked at those Muggles, and the sure knowledge that he would have killed them had she not been there, and somehow the thought of him succumbing to the lure of the Darkest of magic did not seem nearly so absurd any more.

A hand on her shoulder woke her from her thoughts and she looked into Godric's green eyes. She read his concern for her, but couldn't miss the lingering disapproval either. Abruptly, a wave of shame washed over her. Salazar was her friend, and he would never have hurt her like she had hurt him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Godric sighed. "I'm not the one you should be apologising to."

Helga felt tears prick at her eyes. "Do you think he will forgive me?"

Godric's grip tightened momentarily on her shoulder. "Of course he will."

Helga closed her eyes. "How can you be so sure? After what I said-"

"He forgave me."

Helga stared up at him, temporarily startled out of her depression. "What do you mean?"

Godric attempted a smile. "It is not the first time he has endured such suspicions." He sighed. "If it is any consolation, I was considerably more vocal about it."

She shook her head. "I should have known better."

"Maybe," Godric agreed. "Unfortunately, it is a valid concern." Seeing the confusion in her face, he explained. "The Dark arts, by their very nature, attract those with a hunger for power. Indeed, that is what first drew Salazar to study them." His eyes darkened. "And while I may not like it, I can understand his reasons." He continued before she could question the statement. "Many of these people do not have the restraint to recognise when the price becomes too steep. Many immerse themselves so deeply in the forbidden secrets that they are not able to turn back."

"And they are the ones who become a threat," Helga finished.

"Precisely." He sighed again. "Very few people are able to control their own desires and use these Arts to serve others."

Helga felt a stirring of hope. "And Salazar was one of the ones who could?"

"Well, with some encouragement," Godric admitted. "I killed the wizard he was studying with and took him away before he could learn anything too dangerous."

Helga's heart sank again. "So he didn't really have a choice?"

Godric shook his head. "Of course he did."

"But you just said that you were responsible for keeping him from learning more of the Dark Arts."

Godric laughed. "I'm flattered, but are you forgetting who we're talking about? Even then he was far sneakier than I. Believe me, he had plenty of opportunities to escape."

Helga frowned. "Then why didn't he?"

"He never told me." His expression turned thoughtful. "Maybe he saw them for what they were. Maybe he realised what would happen were he to continue. Maybe I was a good influence in some way. Whatever the reason, he chose not to seek out a new teacher." He smiled at her. "He continued to read and learn, but he knows his limits."

Helga nodded slowly. It did make sense, and her guilt surged up again. "I need to apologise."

Godric's shoulders slumped with relief. "Thank you." His expression turned serious. "The Dark Arts can be attractive," he said quietly. "But Salazar knows that. He's not stupid enough to go too far."

Helga sighed. "I know."

Godric's face creased into a frown. "Do not blame yourself. Rowena and I both reacted as you did when we first found out." He squeezed her shoulder. "I'll talk to him." He gave a final reassuring smile and Disapparated.

Helga watched him go with mixed feelings. Part of her was reassured by his words; the fact that Salazar recognised the dangers of the Dark Arts and rejected them gave her confidence in his strength. Unfortunately, she still found it difficult to accept that anyone, even someone as determined as Salazar, could use such magic and not be affected by it. She couldn't believe that all the Dark wizards Godric had confronted had started out as a threat, but they had certainly become one. If Salazar should go the same way…

She forced the thought away. Godric trusted Salazar, and he had far greater experience of the Dark Arts than she did. If he believed Salazar had the control to use them, she could too.

With a sigh, Helga got to her feet and turned to the cabinet containing her stock of salves and potions. She was hoping to find a distraction, but the array of vials only brought forth a fresh surge of emotions. Helga had developed a healthy dislike of Potion-making early on, probably due to Godric's influence, and the thought of maintaining the healing potions she required had been a daunting one. She had been shocked, and delighted, when Salazar took on the task without even being asked, especially when he showed her his modified versions. And the several he had invented himself. She had never had to ask him to do anything. Helga sighed and closed her eyes as shame washed over her. She should have known better. But she still couldn't help but wonder…

A soft knock at the door woke her from her thoughts and she turned to see Salazar standing in the doorway.

"Godric said you wished to see me." His face was completely expressionless, but the tension in his shoulders betrayed his wariness.

Helga swallowed. "Yes." She closed the cupboard and turned to face him. "I wanted to apologise."

A brief flicker of surprise lit his eyes. "I see."

Helga took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Salazar. I should have known better than to say some of the things I did."

Salazar held her gaze for a long moment, then his shoulders slumped. "There is nothing to forgive." His lips twitched into a bitter smile. "As Godric would say, it is a valid concern."

Helga shook her head. "I know little about the Dark Arts, but I do know you. I know you would never put any of us in danger."

Salazar sighed and took a few steps towards her. "Helga, I do not blame you for having doubts. Any sane wizard would be wary of the magic I use."

"Then why use it?" The question left her lips before she could stop it and she winced as she saw Salazar's eyes darken.

"Because it is effective," he said bluntly. "And I need all the advantages I can get."

Helga said nothing. The point was a good one, but she simply did not understand how anyone knowing the risks could continue to use such spells.

Seeing her expression, Salazar let out a long sigh. "I only use it when I have to." His silver eyes fixed on hers. "Helga, I know what I am doing."

Helga held his gaze. He did know the risks, she was certain of that. That he believed he had the strength, she also had no doubts. But she couldn't suppress her own doubts, doubts that could ruin everything should she express them. So in the end she just nodded.

"I know."

Salazar nodded, but his answering smile did not reach his eyes. He knew what her hesitation meant.

"Well, I had better leave you to your work." He gave a brief bow, and limped from the room. He did not look back.

Helga stood staring after him. She had wanted reconciliation, but it looked like all she had done was make things worse. Something had changed, broken, and even now she could feel the cracks spreading. And she had no idea what to do about it.

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Light And Dark Don't Coexist**

**Isilarma**

**Chapter Two**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and favourites! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am not affiliated with Bloomsbury or Scholastic Inc.**

* * *

Godric let out a long sigh as he took a seat opposite his oldest friend.

"I'm afraid we may have a slight problem."

Rowena paused her sewing long enough to look up at him. "Helga and Salazar?"

"You read my mind."

Rowena gave a delicate shudder. "I will leave that to Salazar."

Godric smiled at the almost fond irritation in her voice. Only a few years ago, his friends had been unable to stand one another. It had been Helga who eventually bridged the gap between them. His smile faded. He didn't think she'd be able to mend this rift so easily.

Rowena caught the change in his mood. "Is it really that bad?"

Godric grimaced as he recalled the events of the previous afternoon. "She didn't know that he still uses the Dark Arts. It came as quite a shock." He sighed. "It hasn't helped that the only Dark wizards she's encountered are the ones who have tried to kill us."

Rowena shook her head. "I cannot say I blame her." She set her embroidery down on the table. "How did Salazar react?"

Godric looked down. "About as well as you'd expect. I think the thought that she didn't trust him hurt the most." He ran a hand through his hair. "I spoke to them both about it, but whatever they said to each other afterwards only seems to have made things worse. I haven't seen them say more than two words to each other since."

Rowena sighed. "We have to do something, Godric. Helga thinks a great deal of Salazar."

"And he of her, but I don't know what we can do. I certainly don't seem to have helped matters."

Rowena reached over to lay a hand on his arm. "You did all could," she said softly. "You cannot control what happens between them."

Godric smiled at her. "I know, and I wouldn't want to, but still…" He trailed off with a sigh. "I just don't know how to show her that he is in control."

Rowena pursed her lips. "It will not be easy. I knew him for longer than she has when you first told me, and I still found it difficult to accept."

Godric grimaced. "I remember." That had been a tense few weeks. "It is a shame we cannot use the same method that convinced you."

Rowena's eyes narrowed. "Don't even think about it. You almost died."

"And thanks to him, I didn't." He shrugged. "There aren't many dragons around here anyway." His expression turned serious. "Ro, forgive me but I have to ask. Do you still have doubts? Do you trust that he has the strength?"

Rowena was silent for several seconds before replying. "I had doubts for a long time. Even now I have read too many tales of those who lose control to be entirely comfortable with them. But Salazar has read the same books, and more than that, he has seen for himself what happens when the Dark Arts are used for one's own gain. I do not believe he will ever take that road." She looked up to meet Godric's eyes. "Yes. I trust him."

Godric released the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "Thank you."

Rowena gave a small smile. "It is only the truth. Unfortunately, Helga does not see it that way."

Godric sat back and put his head in his hands. They had to do something; Hogwarts would not stand if the four of them were not united, and they had come too far to give up now.

"If we both talk to her, explain the situation properly, we may be able to make her see," he said slowly. "We'll have to speak to Salazar too of course; he'll probably be stubborn about it." He waited for Rowena to comment, but silence was his only answer. "Ro?" He looked up to find Rowena sitting bolt upright in her chair, her dark eyes glazed over, completely oblivious to the world around her.

Godric had to fight to remain calm. It wasn't the first time he had seen Rowena receive a vision, but the experience never failed to unsettle him. Rowena's pale skin was bone grey and she was barely breathing, and Godric found himself wishing that Robert was with them. There was little love lost between them, but he had to admit that Rowena's husband was very good at dealing with her various peculiarities. Godric's face twisted into a scowl. It would be much easier to hate the man if he wasn't so likeable. But there was nothing to be done about it.

A long shuddering gasp brought him abruptly back to the present.

"Rowena? Are you all right?"

Rowena blinked blearily up at him. "Yes, I believe so." Her fingers shook as she accepted the goblet he handed her, and he had to fight the urge to steady her. She took a long drink and some of the colour began to return to her cheeks.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. What did you see?" He didn't try to hide the tension in his voice. Rowena's visions were not always pleasant.

Rowena's brow furrowed as she recalled the details. "There is a young Muggle-born on the outskirts of Winchester. Her family have been trying to hide her magic, but tomorrow their neighbours will find out. The father is not popular, and they will not look kindly on the child."

Godric's jaw tightened, He had seen that scenario played out too many times.

"Then we find her today," he said firmly. "Do you have a more precise location?"

Rowena shook her head. "I could only see a few reference points, but her magic is strong. It will not be difficult to isolate."

Godric nodded, once again thanking whoever had seen fit to grant them unusual sensitivity to magic. "Good." A thought struck him. "Why don't we send Helga and Salazar? They are more attuned to raw magic than we are."

Rowena raised an eyebrow. "And you want them to talk to each other."

Godric narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure you don't use Legilimency?"

"Don't be absurd."

"My apologies." His grin faded. "I do think it would help them."

Rowena tapped her fingers against the table. "You may be right." She frowned slightly. "Will Salazar be able to restrain himself in front of the Muggles?"

Godric grimaced. "He won't like it, but he will for the child's sake. And for Helga's." he shrugged. "It will be a good experience for him."

Rowena looked rather doubtful, but she didn't argue. "Let's go and find them then. We don't have much time."

* * *

Salazar took a deep breath and tried very hard not to think about the multitude of ways he could kill the fat Muggle sitting in front of him. He understood that the man was concerned about his family's safety, but if he mentioned 'curing' his daughter of her 'affliction' one more time…

Fortunately, Helga possessed considerably more patience than he did.

"Magic is not a disease," she explained for the fourth time. "It is a gift. We would be more than happy to teach Mary to use her magic properly."

"So now you want to steal my daughter away!"

"I did not say that." Despite his current feelings, Salazar couldn't help but admire her calm. "If you wish your daughter to remain, then we will accept your decision, but you must understand that you will be in danger should your neighbours find out. My friend here," she nodded at Salazar, "can create a spell that will protect your home, should you desire it."

Salazar nodded. "I can hide traces of Mary's magic and keep unfriendly visitors away." There were other additions he could make, but he doubted Helga would approve of those.

The mother's eyes had brightened at his words, but the father's face had turned crimson. "You think I'm going to let you put some heathen magic round my house?" he roared. "How foolish do you think I am?"

Salazar opened his mouth to tell him, but Helga got there first.

"The spells would be for your protection only," she insisted. "Sir, you must see how dangerous your situation is."

"Then why can't you just deal with the problem? Fix her, take the magic away!"

"You cannot just remove the magic from someone," Salazar snapped. "And even if we could, it would be her decision and hers alone."

The man's hands clenched into fists. "I am her father!"

"And you're acting like a fool."

"Salazar!" Helga hisses, but it was lost as the man gave a roar of outrage and swung a heavy punch at Salazar's head.

For someone who trained with Godric Gryffindor, it was no great threat. Salazar ducked the blow without batting an eye and flicked his wand. The man's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell senseless to the floor. The woman let out a shrill scream and ran to his side. "What have you done to him?"

Salazar rose to his feet, hiding the effort with the ease of long practise. "I merely put him to sleep, Madam. He will be fine in an hour or two." The woman opened her mouth, but he didn't give her a chance to argue. "He was being unreasonable and our time is severely limited. The longer we take to decide, the greater the danger to your daughter and yourself."

The woman stood to face him. "Is the situation really so serious?"

Salazar met her gaze steadily. "I am afraid so. Your neighbours are not the most tolerant of people."

The set of her lips told him that Rowena's vision had been correct there. "You want to take her with you."

Helga stepped up next to him. "We can teach her to control her abilities," she said gently. "And we can protect her until she is ready. I promise you, she will come to no harm."

The woman bit her lip. "Will…will I ever see her again?"

"Of course. Hogwarts is a school, not a prison. We would be more than happy to escort her for visits."

The woman looked tempted by the idea, but her face fell as she glanced at the man on the floor. "My husband will not agree."

Salazar recognised the tension there. "I said there were spells that could protect you. I am willing to apply them."

The woman stiffened slightly. "My husband is a good man," she said sharply. "And he loves our daughter. It is only sometimes…" Her voice trailed off and she looked away.

Salazar suppressed a sigh with an effort. "The wards will protect you from anyone who wishes you harm," he promised. "Both of you."

The woman glanced imploringly, and Salazar stepped aside. Maybe she would have better luck. Helga moved forwards to take the woman's hand.

"I know how difficult this decision is," she said gently. "But Salazar is right. His wards will keep you safe, and we can help your daughter. I promise."

The woman was silent for a long moment, but eventually gave an abrupt nod. Salazar managed a smile.

"Thank you." He looked at Helga. I will deal with the wards and meet you back at the school." Helga nodded and turned to the woman as Salazar went outside.

He was careful to check his earlier wards were still in place before starting work. The last thing he needed was a crowd of curious Muggles, but the charms he had made should be enough to keep him hidden until he was done. He soon completed the layer that would keep the wife from harm and, somewhat reluctantly, started work on one to protect the husband. As he worked, his mind drifted involuntarily back to the events of the previous day.

Helga's words had hurt him. There was no denying that. He just wasn't sure why. He was quite familiar with people distrusting him, even Godric and Rowena had struggled at first, and he was used to it. But to hear Helga express those doubts, to see her look at him like that… He had thought she knew him better.

Salazar sighed. He knew he shouldn't blame her. She had only ever seen Dark magic being used for the worst possible reasons. She had only met the Dark wizards who had gone too far, who had been corrupted by the powers they encountered. Salazar suppressed a shudder at the idea. He had no desire to extend his studies in that direction. He'd said that, he's told her, and she hadn't believed him. She didn't trust him. The thought was a shard of ice in his chest.

Salazar shook his head. There was no point in dwelling on it now. He sketched the last few runes in the air and spoke the words of command. The resulting drain on his magic left him dizzy, but the blaze of silver confirmed that the spells had worked. Not only would the family be protected, the neighbours wouldn't even notice the child was gone. Salazar allowed himself a brief glow of pride. The last addition had been one of his own devising, and he was glad of the chance to put it into practise.

A quick spell determined that Helga and the child had already left. Salazar briefly considered saying goodbye, but the thought of the husband waking rather put him off the idea. Besides, there was nothing left to say. He turned on his heel and Disapparated.

His reappearance in the infirmary was accompanied by a soft crack, and he silently cursed his weariness. Helga was over by the beds, but she looked up at his entrance, and Salazar couldn't miss the concern on her face.

"I'm fine," he said. "A little drained." He limped across to the sleeping child. "How is she?"

Helga was still frowning, but the question diverted her attention. "Exhausted. Scared. She misses her parents." She shot Salazar a slightly reproachful glance. "Was it really necessary to curse her father?"

Salazar shrugged. "He attacked me. Besides, he never would have agreed to let her come and she needs to learn to control her abilities." He sighed when her disapproving expression didn't change. "He will be fine. That spell causes no further damage."

Helga nodded. "Very well." She offered a tentative smile. "I suppose it could have been worse."

Salazar's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

Helga blinked at him. "Only that aside from that incident, that went rather well. We were able to retrieve her safely and protect her family."

"I see. So you weren't referring to the damage I could have done had I used Dark magic?"

"No!" Her face reflected genuine shock, and Salazar felt his face heat up.

"Oh. My apologies."

Helga shook her head. "It's fine."

An uncomfortable silence stretched between them. Salazar desperately tried to think of something to say, but his usual eloquence seemed to have deserted him. Helga often seemed to have that effect. It was Helga who eventually spoke.

"Thank you. For not using Dark magic back there."

Salazar glanced away. "It was only a Muggle. There was no need for it."

"When is there?"

Salazar felt frustration bubble up, but forced himself to speak calmly. "One Muggle is no threat. A dozen enemy wizards, on the other hand, certainly qualify."

Helga frowned. "But Godric never uses Dark magic and he manages well enough."

"Godric is a battle genius, one of the best duellists in the country," Salazar snapped. "Not all of us are so blessed." He shook his head. "I am sorry, but sometimes there is little choice."

Helga's face was troubled. "It was you who told me that there is always a choice."

Salazar gritted his teeth. "I suppose there is. I can use Dark magic and survive, or I can restrict myself and get myself or one of you killed. Which is preferable?" Helga paled at the thought, but Salazar wasn't finished. "Helga, you must trust me in this. I know Dark magic is dangerous, but I know what I can do. And I will not put anyone at risk, either through inaction or excess." He kept his eyes fixed on hers. Yesterday she hadn't believed him. He could only pray that he could change her mind. If he couldn't…

Helga was silent for a long minute. Her voice when she spoke was very quiet.

"I know that you are only trying to protect us. I may not like it, but I can accept that." Salazar blinked, but his relief faded at her next words. "But I am afraid we have another factor to consider."

"Enlighten me."

Helga flinched at his tone, but continued steadily. "This is a school Salazar, or it will be, filled with children who will look up to us. Should they see you using Dark magic and desire to learn it for themselves-"

"It will not happen," Salazar interrupted sharply. "Should any student express such an interest, I will be sure to inform them of the consequences of such knowledge." Memories of his own tutelage flashed through his mind and he shivered. "I can assure you that no student will learn any of those Arts from me."

"But you are not the only practitioner of the Dark Arts," Helga pointed out. "And we cannot control everything our students do. I do not want any of our children becoming something we must destroy."

"And you think I do? You think I want any child to travel that road?"

"Of course not," Helga shot back. "But you will be a teacher. They will look to you for inspiration."

"And you think I will be a bad example?" he had to fight to keep from shouting. "I do not use Dark magic for every little thing! I only use it when I have to, to protect those I care about." His anger suddenly drained away as he realised what was happening. "I can't do this."

Helga's eyes were suddenly wary. "What are you talking about?"

Salazar shook his head. His voice when he spoke was very calm.

"You said it yourself. I will influence these children, even without meaning to. If I cannot control myself I will lead them down a road that will ruin them." Helga's eyes widened, but he continued remorselessly. "As I teacher I would destroy them. So I cannot teach."

"Sal-"

"No, Helga. If you do not believe I have the strength of will to use this magic safely, then you cannot risk letting me teach." It took all his willpower to say the next words. "And if I cannot teach, there is no place for me here."

Helga's face was ashen. "Salazar, please-"

Salazar shook his head. "I am sorry. But if this school is to succeed, we must be able to trust each other. And right now, I don't think either of us is succeeding."

Helga didn't reply. She seemed paralysed by shock. Salazar turned and began walking towards the door. It took everything he had not to look back.

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Light And Dark Don't Coexist**

**Isilarma**

**Chapter Three**

**Thank you very much for all your reviews, favourites and alerts. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am not affiliated with Bloomsbury or Scholastic Inc.**

* * *

Rowena sat in her chambers staring out over the silent landscape. She knew she should be working; there were still several layers of enchantments to add to the upper floors, and she had barely started organising the library, but she couldn't bring herself to move just yet. All she could do was sit and wonder how everything had gone so wrong so quickly.

It hadn't taken long for new of Salazar's threat to spread. Rowena and Godric had been waiting for the two of them to return, but they hadn't expected Helga to be in tears when they found her. They had eventually managed to calm her down long enough to explain what had happened. The facts were quite plain. If they couldn't accept Salazar's use of the Dark Arts, he would leave. The fact that none of them wanted him to didn't seem to make much difference.

Rowena closed her eyes. A few years ago she might have rejoiced at Salazar's departure. Now it was all she could do to keep from crying. It would be difficult to make Hogwarts successful without his experience, but even harder to do it without his friendship. Already Godric was looking haggard, and as for Helga…

Rowena shook herself and got to her feet. There was nothing to be done about Salazar, Godric was already trying, but she could be with Helga. She had a feeling that she would appreciate the company. She wasn't too surprised to find the infirmary deserted; after the confrontations of the past few days it wasn't the haven it had been. Instead, she headed outside.

It was a beautiful spring morning, but the sunshine did nothing to life Rowena's mood as she took the path that led to Helga's gardens. Helga had been adamant that they teach their students the properties of plants, both magical and Muggle, and Salazar had supported her. As a result, there were several gardens, each devoted to a different field of study. Helga had taken charge of all of them, and she could be found out there in all weathers, much to Rowena's exasperation. It was also where she went when she had something on her mind.

This day was no exception. Rowena gave a sigh of relief as she caught sight of the kneeling figure next to the herb bed, but even from a distance she could see the depression in the slump of her friend's shoulders. Her pace quickened.

"Helga?"

Helga jumped at the call and looked round. "Rowena?" She got to her feet, brushing dirt off her robes as she did so, but her welcoming smile didn't reach her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Rowena studied her. Her usual rosy complexion was pale and drawn, and there were dark shadows under her eyes.

"Why don't you tell me?" she said quietly.

Helga's smile faded and she looked away. "I am well. I didn't sleep well last night, that is all."

Rowena sighed. "I don't think any of us did."

Helga's gaze rested on the plants in front of them. "He helped me with this one. His leg seized up and he could barely move after, but he never complained." She turned back, blue eyes shining with unshed tears. "He isn't really going to leave, is he?"

Rowena moved forwards to take her hand. "I do not know. I hope not." She was trying very hard not to think about the alternative.

A tear rolled down Helga's cheek. "This is all my fault."

"No, it's not." Helga gave her a disbelieving look and she continued quickly. "We all expressed doubts about his abilities when we first discovered his use of the Arts," she insisted. "It is perfectly understandable."

"But he never felt he had to leave because of you."

Rowena shook her head. "I'm fairly sure Godric's presence was the only thing that kept him from it when I found out. Your reaction was very reasonable in comparison."

"Then why is he reacting like this? I don't understand."

Only great force of will kept Rowena from rolling her eyes. "We were not on the best of terms at the time," she admitted. "Your opinion, however, has always mattered a great deal to him."

Helga bit her lip. "Then it is my fault!" Her words broke off with a sob.

Rowena hesitated a moment, then put her arm round her shoulders. "Salazar knows you did not mean to hurt him," she said quietly. "He knows your concerns are valid ones."

Helga's voice shook when she replied. "But he can't leave! There has to be another solution."

"Of course there is. Salazar doesn't teach Dark magic, and only uses it when absolutely necessary. He is not going to constantly talk about it, or demonstrate it, and we will make sure that our students understand precisely how dangerous these Arts are." She attempted a smile. "The four of us should be able to deter any curious students from seeking out tutors."

"If there are four of us," Helga murmured, but a touch of hope had returned to her eyes.

"There will be. I am sure of it."

Helga looked down. "Not if Sal still thinks I don't trust him."

Rowena sighed. "Do you?"

Helga twitched, but met her gaze steadily. "I trust that he can control himself," she said. "I know he would never endanger our students." Her voice broke. "And I don't want him to go."

Rowena smiled at her. "Then why don't you tell him that?"

Helga's answering smile faltered. "I don't know if he'll believe me."

"Have you ever lied to him before?" Helga shot her a reproachful look and she laughed. "Then what are you worried about?"

Helga's cheeks tinged pink. "I see what you mean." Her eyes darkened. "Do you think he'll even want to talk to me?"

Rowena rolled her eyes. "Why don't we find out?" She began to steer Helga up the path to the castle, pointedly ignoring her friend's protests. They had to talk some time and this had gone on for quite long enough.

It didn't take long to reach the castle, by which time Helga had ceased her protests and was actually a pace or two in front. Evidently Helga was as keen to get this over with as she was.

They had just reached the top of the stairs leading up to the main entrance when the door was thrown open and a harassed looking man hurried out. His face brightened noticeably at the sight of them.

"Lady Rowena, Mistress Helga, thank goodness."

"What is it?" Rowena snapped. A closer look had identified him as the messenger that had warned them about the group of Dark wizards a few days ago, and a cold pit of apprehension settled in her stomach. Next to her, Helga had gone pale.

If the messenger noticed her apprehension, he didn't show it. "I have just delivered a message to Sir Godric," he said. "We have found the hiding place of the enemy that escaped before. Sir Godric asked me to inform you that he and Master Salazar have left to confront them."

Rowena forced herself to speak calmly. "We thank you for your concern."

She was vaguely aware of Helga adding something, but her mind was already with her friends. She knew that Godric and Salazar were both highly skilled warriors, easily able to triumph over superior numbers, but she could never rest easy when they went out. Not after seeing the condition in which they sometimes came back.

Rowena shook herself and put the thought to one side. Thinking like that would not do any good. She turned to find Helga staring after the departing messenger, her face ashen.

"Helga?" She reached out to lay a hand on her friend's shoulder to find her trembling.

"I never told him. He still thinks-"

"No," Rowena interrupted firmly. "You will get your chance. They will be back soon."

Helga's voice was a whisper. "How can you know that?"

Rowena had to fight to keep her own voice level. "Because they have to."

The alternative was too horrific to contemplate.

* * *

Salazar stood glaring at the dark opening in front of him.

"Why is it always caves?"

Godric's face twisted into a grimace. "I've been wondering the same thing." A glint entered his eye. "Maybe it has something to do with the mindset of a Dark wizard."

Salazar switched his glare from the cave opening to his friend. "Very amusing."

Godric grinned back. "I thought so."

"No one else did."

There was a pause while both studied the cave then Godric sighed. "Well, I suppose we had best get this over with."

Salazar grunted and limped after him. "They will probably try to flee as soon as they see us. They did last time."

"They won't get far. You set the anti-Apparition wards?"

"You watched me," Salazar reminded him. "But that won't stop them running. No one would hide somewhere with only one exit."

Godric scowled. "Then we don't give them a chance to run." He paused and glanced over his shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this? I know these wards can be demanding."

Salazar shook his head. "I shall be fine." It wasn't exactly a lie; twelve hours rest and he would be fine, but he had no intention of being left behind. Although he had to admit that getting more than two hours sleep the previous night would have helped.

Sure enough, Godric did not look entirely convinced, but he knew better than to argue. "Very well. Stay alert; we don't know how many there are."

"And here I was about to wander around with my eyes closed."

Godric sighed. "Just stay close."

Salazar smirked at him. "Whatever you say."

Godric shook his head and advanced into the cave. Still smirking, Salazar followed.

Despite the bright sunshine, the tunnel twisted so much that they were soon enveloped by darkness. The light from their wand tips cast strange patterns on the walls and floor. Salazar's grip tightened on his staff. He hated feeling trapped. Even Godric's movements were more abrupt than usual. Salazar sighed. Godric was made for light and open spaces, not shadows. It was just another difference between them. One of many.

"You never did answer my question."

Salazar stiffened. "Which question? You ask so many."

"You know which one."

Salazar gritted his teeth. He had been trying to avoid this discussion. "Is this really the time? We are trying to take them by surprise after all."

"They won't hear us, I've seen to that." There was a sigh in the darkness. "Salazar, talk to me."

Salazar was tempted to remain silent, but he knew how persistent Godric could be. "I meant what I said. I cannot stay if you do not all trust me." The words still hurt.

Godric glanced back, his green gaze strangely compassionate. "I understand. But what I asked was if you wanted to go."

Salazar kept quiet. He had known for a long time that he was not like them. His magic, his attitude, how many times had they disagreed? Helga's actions had only been a part of it. That their friendships had survived as long as they had was a miracle, but it wouldn't last, couldn't last. Leaving would be better for all concerned.

So why did the thought fill him with such dread?

An ironic smile pulled at Salazar's lips as he considered the past eight years. Who would have thought that the young man who had tried to kill him would become his closest friend? Or that the arrogant noble-born girl would become like a sister? Who could have known that the young woman he had saved from burning would become dearer to him than his own life? Salazar shook his head. The thought of living without Godric's eternal good humour, or Rowena's insatiable curiosity, or Helga…

"Salazar?"

The soft question drew him from his thoughts and he glanced up to find Godric studying him in concern. Salazar blinked. He hadn't even realised he had stopped.

"I am fine."

Godric nodded slowly. "I see. And what of your answer? Do you truly wish to leave us?"

The question was asked in a completely reasonable tone, but Salazar had known Godric for years. He could hear the pain in his voice, see the tension in the lines of his face. All of a sudden the decision wasn't a decision at all.

"No. I do not." Godric's hand made a movement and he took a quick step back. "Don't crush my shoulder."

Godric rolled his eyes. "You are impossible."

"But you would miss me?" His tone was deceptively light.

Godric looked startled, then understanding lit his eyes and he gave a sad smile. "I suppose I would. We all would."

Salazar looked away. "Maybe not all."

Godric stepped forward and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Her most of all," he said quietly. When Salazar didn't reply he sighed. "You know how much she cares about you. She was distraught when she came to tell us."

Salazar shook his head. "She doesn't trust me."

"You didn't give her a chance to. She found out two days ago Sal, it took me longer than that." His voice softened. "I spoke to her last night. She knows what you are capable of, and she still wants you to stay. What does that tell you?"

Salazar closed his eyes. If she could accept him, if she could trust him… The thought made him feel lighter than he had in days. He looked at Godric.

"I will talk to her when we return."

Godric beamed at him. "I'm glad to hear it." He reached over and ruffled Salazar's hair, something he hadn't done in years.

"Godric, stop that!"

Godric's eyes sparkled in the wandlight. "Yes?" His grin faded slightly. "Are you all right?"

Salazar nodded as he smoothed his hair flat. "I believe so." He glanced sideways. "Godric, you have no objections to my use of Dark magic when the situation demands it, do you?"

Godric frowned at him. "Of course not, we settled that years ago. Why do you ask?"

Salazar shrugged. "You were rather angry after you last battle. I wondered if it was my use of the Dark Arts that offended you."

Godric rolled his eyes. "I was angry because you were injured. You might want to avoid that in the future. Your use of Dark magic was perfectly understandable under the circumstances."

"I thought so, but considering Helga's reaction…" His voice trailed off and he looked down.

Godric's grip tightened on his shoulder. "I trust you," he repeated. "And she does too. You will see."

Salazar sighed. "I hope so." He straightened up. "Weren't we supposed to be looking for Dark wizards?"

"You were the one who stopped," Godric reminded him. He chuckled at Salazar's scowl and started up the passage again. Salazar rolled his eyes, but his heart was considerably lighter as he followed.

They followed the passage for several more minutes before Godric held up a hand.

"Listen."

Salazar concentrated. Now that there was silence he too could catch the echoes. "Voices."

"Do you know how many?"

"At least three," Salazar whispered back. "They aren't far."

Godric nodded. "We've had worse odds."

"Don't get over-confident, and remember to stay alert for wards this time."

"Are you ever going to let me forget that?"

Salazar grinned at him. "Now how likely is that?"

Godric muttered something that sounded distinctly uncomplimentary under his breath and set off again.

A few more turns and they found that the passage was growing steadily lighter. By unspoken agreement they dimmed their wands and waited for their eyes to adjust before continuing.

"We're getting close," Godric whispered.

Salazar nodded grimly. He had been in countless battles, but that didn't mean he enjoyed them. Well, not all of them anyway.

The voices were loud enough now to make out individual words. Salazar analysed the information automatically, but his attention was abruptly diverted when he felt a familiar tingle.

"Godric, wards!"

Godric froze. "Where?"

"About a foot in front of you."

Godric swore under his breath. "I didn't feel a thing."

"It's a very weak one," Salazar reassured him. "Easy to miss."

Godric let out a breath. "I assume it won't cause you too many problems then."

Salazar gave a flat stare and turned to the spell. Thirty seconds later he nodded. "It's clear."

Godric shook his head. "I need to learn how to do that."

"Maybe work on your Runes first," Salazar suggested dryly.

"I hate Runes."

"Then I'm not teaching you Warding." He paused to listen, cutting off Godric's retort. "They're just around the next corner."

Godric was immediately all business. "We need to know the situation. Your form should be discrete enough."

"As opposed to yours," Salazar agreed. He shifted to his snake form and felt a familiar surge of pride as his long body moved smoothly across the floor and round the corner. A minute later he was back.

"Four of them," he reported, as Godric handed him his staff. "They're unprepared; I think they think their ward will protect them." He scowled. "Careless."

"Later Sal," Godric interrupted wearily. "Are there any other exits?"

"One towards the back, on the left hand side."

Godric nodded. "All right. You tied yourself into the Apparition ward, didn't you?" Salazar nodded and he continued. "Apparate to that exit. While they're distracted, I'll attack from here. We shouldn't have too many problems."

"You say that every time," Salazar pointed out. "It doesn't always turn out to be true."

"Well it will this time," said Godric firmly. "Ready?"

Salazar nodded, took a deep breath and Disapparated.

For once, everything went according to plan. Salazar's abrupt arrival took the four wizards completely by surprise, and Godric took full advantage of their distraction. The resulting conflict was short and brutal. Despite being outmatched, the four fought like madmen, refusing to listen to Godric's repeated calls to surrender. The result was inevitable.

Godric let out a long sigh as he Vanished the last of the bodies.

"Well, that's done. Are you all right?"

Salazar nodded. "Perfectly." Actually, the drain of the wards was beginning to tell, but he had more important things on his mind. "Godric, are you certain that that's all of them?"

Godric glanced up in surprise. "It appears to be." His eyes narrowed. "Why do you ask?"

Salazar frowned. "I could have sworn that there was more than this before." He shook his head. "I cannot be sure. I was preoccupied at the time."

Godric sighed again. "We had better make sure."

Salazar studied him. Godric had changed a great deal from the fearless youth who was happy to kill Dark wizards. Helga had been a good influence.

"You do not have to accompany me," he said. "I will meet you back at the castle."

Godric stiffened. "You must be jesting," he snapped. "I am not leaving you here alone."

Salazar resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Godric, there probably aren't any more. I don't even know if what I remember is accurate."

"All the more reason for me to stay," Godric insisted. "There may be more than you realise."

"And there may be none at all. There is no point in both of us staying. You know how worried Rowena and Helga get when we delay."

Godric paused at that and Salazar fought the urge to smile. Mentioning Rowena was a sure way of diverting Godric's attention. After a moment though, his friend shook his head.

"Rowena can wait a little longer," he said. "She's patient like that."

Far more patient than Salazar. "Godric, this is ridiculous. I am not a child; I am perfectly capable of defending myself against some second-rate magicians. Besides," his voice fell, "I could use some time to think."

Godric was silent for so long that Salazar began thinking up another argument, but eventually he nodded. "Keep the wards down," he warned. "If you're not back in twenty minutes, I'm coming to see what's happened."

"If you insist."

"I do." His eyes were shadowed with concern. "Be careful. I will not be pleased if you arrive back with more injuries."

Salazar's eyes widened innocently. "Me?"

An involuntary smile twitched at Godric's lips. "Just take the wards down before I change my mind."

Salazar grinned and released the magic, being careful not to let Godric see his relief as he did so. "Done."

Godric's expression turned serious again. "Twenty minutes."

Salazar nodded. "I promise."

Godric shook his head and Disapparated, leaving Salazar alone in the chamber.

Salazar re-lit his wand and started along the new passage. He had no intention of wasting those twenty minutes. In truth he was not convinced that there were any enemies remaining, but he was not willing to take the risk. And he did need time to think. He would have to talk to Helga when he got back, and for once he didn't have the faintest idea of what to say.

He knew that his words the previous evening had been hasty, even foolish. He had let his temper loose without realising the effect his words would have on his friends, and that he did regret, but the intent behind those words was genuine. If the four of them did not stand together, Hogwarts would fail, and they could not stand if they did not trust one another. But Godric had told him to give Helga a chance and looking back, Salazar had to admit that he had rushed things because he had wanted her of all people to understand. It had taken Rowena weeks to accept it; he had given Helga two days. It didn't ease the pain her rejection had caused, but it did help him understand it.

Salazar sighed. It looked like the two of them had a lot to talk about. He could only hope that this conversation would not end like the last two.

A sudden instinct made him stop dead. His grip tightened on wand and staff, every sense straining. The passage seemed deserted; he couldn't see or sense anything, magical or otherwise, but his instincts were still screaming and, if nothing else, he trusted his instincts. He threw up a Shield Charm, just as a terrible impact sent him crashing into the rocks behind him. His staff flew from his fingers as he gasped for breath, fighting desperately to maintain his meagre defences. Through a haze of pain, he heard the soft scuff of leather against rock. Two dark shapes swam into view.

"Now isn't this interesting."

As Salazar stared up at them, he was forced to concede that maybe Godric had been right this time.

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Light And Dark Don't Coexist**

**Isilarma**

**Chapter Four**

**Well, here's the final chapter everyone. Thank you very much for all the reviews, favourites and alerts, I really appreciate them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I've never written a duel scene before, so any feedback would be very welcome.**

**By the way, I have finished the plan for my new 'Founders meet the trio' story, so I should be able to start writing that this week. I want to get the first few chapters written before I post anything so it may be a bit of a wait, but I promise, it is coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am not affiliated with Bloomsbury or Scholastic Inc.**

* * *

Salazar took a deep breath and forced himself to concentrate. His ribs burned with every movement, but he could already tell they weren't broken. His head was another matter, dizziness and nausea were not encouraging signs, but he ignored the pain with the ease of long practise. If he couldn't find a way out, things would soon be much worse. Salazar sighed. Godric was not going to be impressed.

The wizard who hadn't spoken was still studying him.

"Looks like you were right."

The first man nodded. "I told you. Go and fetch the others."

Salazar coughed. "Ah, now we may have a slight problem there."

The second man frowned, but the first understood. "He was coming from that direction, Atol. I doubt any of the others are still breathing."

Atol's eyes widened. "You killed them!"

Salazar allowed a thin smirk to touch his lips. "They lacked the ability to defend themselves adequately. I can see why you chose to ran before."

Atol's wand shook as he raised it. "I'll kill you for that."

Salazar smirk widened. "You can try."

"In case you hadn't noticed," the first interrupted, "you are the one injured, unarmed and outnumbered."

"Then it's almost a fair fight." Even as he spoke, Salazar's mind was racing. Godric wasn't due back for a good while yet and despite his words, he really wasn't sure of his chances. Apparition was out of the question for the moment; trying with the head the way it was was likely to get him splinched. His wand was lying just out of range, and his staff even further, but that was a problem easily solved. All he had to do was provoke them into doing something rash. And Salazar was very good at provoking people.

Sure enough, both wizards' faces were flushed with rage. "Why you," Atol snarled. "We're going to kill you!"

"You already said that," Salazar pointed out mildly. "It would be much more convincing if you actually did something about it."

"Shut up!"

"Did you have something to say?"

"You're going to die!"

Salazar sighed and glanced at the other man. "Is there actually room in his head for more than one thought at a time?"

The wizard smirked at him. "Not that I've noticed. He is very good at what he does though."

"Killing people?"

"How did you guess?"

Atol's face had turned purple. "Shut up Scead!" He took a step forward and raised his wand.

It was the opportunity Salazar had been looking for. He waited until Atol was off balance before sending out a strong pulse of wandless magic. Atol let out a startled roar as the sudden force sent him stumbling sideways into his companion. The two wizards hit the ground in a crash of tangled limbs.

Salazar didn't waste time. More wandless magic brought wand and staff flying to his hands, and he made a mental note to thank Helga the next time he saw her. Along with everything else he had to say. He forced the thought away and pushed himself upright. The world spun alarmingly as he rose and his leg gave its customary protest, but Salazar ignored them. At least he was able to face his opponents on his feet. The satisfaction faded soon though; he still wasn't steady enough to Apparate and he was now fairly sure that he had a concussion. That might complicate things. Salazar gritted his teeth and raised his wand. Injured he might be, but the battle was not over yet.

Atol and Scead were both back on their feet, but their expressions were wary as they faced him. Wandless magic was notoriously difficult to perform and Salazar had just done so without apparent effort. He smiled at them.

"Now this is a little better."

Atol glared at him. "You took me surprise."

"That was sort of the idea."

"It doesn't make any difference," Scead pointed out. "You are still outnumbered."

Salazar's eyes narrowed as he studied them. There was no doubt that Scead was the more intelligent of the two, but there was a dangerous, almost crazed, gleam in Atol's eyes that Salazar found disturbingly familiar. Helga had good reason to fear the Dark Arts. Unfortunately, it looked like he could not afford to underestimate either of them.

"It appears that way," he agreed. "But quality is more important than quantity."

"Enough of this," Atol growled. "He dies now."

This time he was serious. Salazar blocked the curse that would have caved in his chest with a flick of his wand and gave a small smirk.

"Care to try again?"

Atol did. Salazar caught the spells on a shield and retaliated. He noted with some surprise that Scead was content to watch the duel without interfering, but he soon saw the sense of it. The longer this duel lasted, the more he would reveal of his spell repertoire and fighting style. Salazar gritted his teeth. He had to finish this quickly.

With that in mind, he launched a blinding volley of spells at his opponent. Atol fell back, his expression changing from predatory glee to apprehension as he struggled under the assault. Salazar's eyes narrowed and he increased his rate of casting. He had no intention of giving Atol a chance to attack. The man lasted longer than he expected, but he was simply unable to match Salazar's strength. His shield cracked and shattered, and a final spell sent him flying backwards. He landed heavily and lay still.

Breathing more heavily than he would have liked, Salazar turned to his second opponent. The duel had taken more out of him than he had expected, but he forced himself to speak calmly.

"Well, that didn't go quite according to plan, did it?"

Scead shrugged. "He was a fool."

Salazar's jaw tightened at the complete lack of caring in his voice. "He's not the only one."

The wizard smiled back. "We shall see." He raised his wand and the second duel began.

Salazar soon realised that his initial assessment had been correct. Scead was much more intelligent than Atol, and a far better duellist. He had seen the disadvantage Salazar's crippled leg put him at, and he employed tactics that forced Salazar to move rather than just defend with a shield. Unfortunately, it was working, and it wasn't doing his concussion any good either. He responded with rarer and more powerful spells, forcing his enemy to expend more energy defending himself. Scead was creative, but his range of spells was limited and he couldn't match Salazar's power.

The pair were so well matched in fact that the duel continued for several minutes with neither being able to gain the upper hand, but Salazar soon found himself struggling. It was taking more and more effort to ignore the pain of his injuries, and spells were becoming increasingly difficult to perform correctly. He was also reminded why he hated concussions; several times it had caused his vision to blur unexpectedly and only hastily erected shields had saved him. It couldn't last.

A minute later, his prediction came true. An inventive volley of spells forced Salazar to twist sideways to avoid them, but his aching head violently protested the motion. The resulting wave of dizziness sent him staggering back and he wasn't able to avoid the final curse. The spell tore a burning line across his chest and shoulder and he had to lean against the wall to keep from falling. Across the passage, Scead gave an unpleasant chuckle.

"Would you like a moment, or would you prefer to surrender now?"

Salazar didn't reply. He was too bust catching his breath and assessing the damage. The wound stretched from the start of his collarbone to his shoulder, and while it wasn't deep enough to have caused any serious damage, it was very painful. The steady blood flow also complicated matters. Getting back to Hogwarts was becoming increasingly urgent. He raised his head to study his opponent. Scead was still grinning, but Salazar could see his wand trembling in his hand. The sight brought a surge of hope. Scead was good, but he was nearing exhaustion, while Salazar had reserves he had yet to tap. A smirk rose unbidden to his lips and he was gratified to see the sudden flare of apprehension in his enemy's face.

"First blood to you," he acknowledged. "But things may change."

"Oh really?" Scead had recovered enough composure to sneer, but Salazar's grin only widened.

"Oh yes. Right now in fact."

Scead's eyes widened, but Salazar had already released the spell.

The passage was suddenly lit by a flash of blinding white light. Salazar had been careful to look away, but the display was still bright enough to leave spots in front of his eyes. For his opponent, who had taken no such precautions, the effect was much worse. Scead let out a shrill scream and raised his wand to cover his eyes. He didn't realise he was leaving himself completely unprotected. A moment later Salazar's curse hit him squarely in the chest. He fell to the floor and lay motionless.

Salazar waved his wand and the light dimmed to a more reasonable level. For a moment he stood still, ready to fight. Intellectually he knew that the battle was over, but it was hard to relax after such an encounter. Then the adrenaline surge left his body and he slumped against the wall, shaking uncontrollably. His vision blurred and spun, and it took all his control to keep from throwing up. Now that the battle was over, his ribs and leg were also making their presence known, and the gash on his chest was still bleeding heavily.

The blood brought him to his senses and he pushed himself upright. His twenty minutes were almost over and Godric was sure to be getting worried, not to mention Rowena and Helga. Salazar looked down at his torn and blood-stained robes and sighed. They were not going to be very happy.

Salazar closed his eyes and waited for his racing heart rate to slow. Normally he would Apparate without a second thought, but he was in no condition to take chances. As a result, he didn't see the dark figure that was slowly rising to its feet. He did feel the sudden impact as someone crashed into him, but by then it was too late. Two wizards Disapparated with a loud crack, leaving a single body lying in the passage.

* * *

Helga paced up and down the infirmary, not even trying to hide her concern.

"He should be back by now."

Godric didn't move from his position by the window. "He still has a few minutes," he pointed out. Despite his words, the tension was clear in the set of his shoulders. Helga bit her lip. She knew Salazar was a formidable fighter, but she hated the thought of him alone in a dangerous situation.

Rowena sighed and laid a hand on her arm. "Helga, sit down," she suggested gently. "Worrying about it isn't doing any good."

Helga resisted the urge to remind her friend just how worried she had been a few minutes earlier and took the proffered seat. "What could be taking him so long?"

"He's being thorough," said Godric. "He'll be back soon."

"But what if he's in trouble?"

Godric's eyes darkened. "Then someone else will soon be in even more trouble."

Helga managed a small smile at that. Godric was generally good-tempered but he did not take kindly to those who harmed, or even threatened his friends. It was a characteristic for which Helga was profoundly grateful.

Godric's expression lightened and he smiled back. "That's better," he said gently. "I expect he's taking the time to decide what to say."

Helga's smile twisted. "What do you think he will say?"

Godric looked at her. "What do you want him to say?"

She didn't even have to think about it. "That he will stay."

Godric's eyes narrowed. "Even with his use of Dark magic?"

Helga held his gaze. "I trust Salazar with my life," she said firmly. "If he says he can control it then I have to believe him."

Some of the tension left Godric's shoulders and he slumped forwards. "I am very glad to hear it." He glanced up. "You were not so certain a few days ago."

Helga sighed. "I have had time to think." She looked away. "And I don't want him to leave."

Rowena's hand rested on her shoulder. "He won't." She cast a wary glance at Godric. "Will he?"

"He certainly doesn't want to," Godric replied. "He was just as upset by the notion as we were."

Helga felt a surge of hope. If he really didn't want to leave then surely they would be able to get through this when he returned. If he returned. What could be taking him so long? She was just about to suggest they return to the cave when a deafening crack rang through the room.

Helga was immediately on her feet. She didn't know what had happened, but for Salazar's Apparition to be that uncontrolled… Her line of thought broke off abruptly as two figures appeared in the middle of the room. She just had time to see that one was Salazar, before the second sent them both crashing to the floor with a wordless yell.

All three started forwards at the sight, but the stranger had underestimated his victim. The hairs on the back of Helga's neck prickled as Salazar's magic filled the air then a ferocious burst of wandless magic sent the man flying backwards. He scrambled to his feet with an animalistic snarl, and Helga took an involuntary step backwards at the pure hatred in his eyes. He made to charge at Salazar but Godric was already between them, his wand raised and expression murderous. Helga felt a brief surge of pity, but all compassion died as she saw the blood covering Salazar's robes.

"Salazar!" Within moments she was at his side, her wand moving in a familiar diagnostic pattern. "What happened?"

It took him a minute to focus on her. "Ambush," he muttered. "Wasn't prepared." He broke off with a strangled hiss and Helga fought down a burst of fear.

"It's all right; you're going to be fine." The results from the scan confirmed her suspicions. "Concussion, cracked ribs, blood loss… Once, just once, could you come back unharmed?" Salazar grimaced, but he didn't answer. Rowena knelt on his other side.

"What do we do?" Her face was pale, but her voice was quite steady. Both ignored the sounds of Godric obliterating the unfortunate wizard with the ease of long practise.

Helga concentrated and sent a brief pulse of healing magic into his body. Salazar drew in a sharp breath, but the blood flow slowed to a sluggish trickle.

"That should hold that for now. Help me move him somewhere more comfortable."

"I can walk," Salazar mumbled. Helga and Rowena looked at each other. Before Salazar could protest, they had levitated him on to the nearest bed. Salazar glared at them, but his attention was diverted when Godric joined them, his expression very grim.

"How is he?"

Helga kept her attention on her patient as she replied. "He has a concussion, a couple of cracked ribs and a nasty laceration, but nothing too serious." She frowned. "He also appears to be suffering from mild magical exhaustion."

Salazar grunted. "Too much wandless magic," he muttered. "And I wasn't expecting to transport two." His eyes widened and he tried to sit up but Godric caught his shoulder.

"I've taken care of it," he assured him. "He is no further threat." His eyes narrowed. "Now, would you care to explain yourself?"

"This is not the time Godric," Helga interrupted sharply. She could understand his frustration, but she really needed space to work. "Why don't you go and ensure there are none remaining?"

Godric opened his mouth to argue, but his protests died as he saw the weariness in Salazar's eyes. Rowena touched his arm.

"Come Godric," she said gently. "We are only in the way here."

Very reluctantly, Godric nodded. "We will be back soon," he said quietly. "Please don't get yourself killed before then."

Salazar attempted a smile. "I will do my best."

Godric sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of." With a final glance back, he turned to follow Rowena out the room.

Salazar waited until they were gone before turning to look at Helga. "Thank you," he murmured.

Helga smiled at him. "You're welcome. How do you feel?"

Salazar grimaced. "I have been better." He shivered and Helga frowned as his skin went a shade paler.

"I'd better see to that. Where exactly did you hit your head?"

"At the back." His face twisted into a scowl. "I hit a wall."

Helga winced. "That explains your ribs." She patted his arm. "Just give me a moment."

She dimly heard Salazar's murmur of acknowledgement but her attention was already on the injury. Helga frowned. It wasn't the worst she had seen by any means, but she certainly wouldn't have wanted to fight a duel with it. She was frankly amazed he was still alive. With a shudder she forced herself to focus on healing the damage.

After a few minutes she had done all she could and carefully withdrew. Salazar blinked up at her, and Helga was relieved to see the fogginess fading from his grey eyes.

"Is that any better?"

Salazar smiled at her. "Very much so, thank you." He was still pale, but he no longer looked as though he were about to pass out.

Helga squeezed his hand. "Good." Gently, she peeled back the blood-stained robes to examine the deep cut on his chest. She swallowed. A few inches higher and it would have sliced his throat open.

Salazar followed her gaze. "It is not as bad as it looks."

"I know exactly how bad it is," said Helga sharply. "You could have died."

Salazar sighed. "But I didn't. And I will make sure that it does not happen again."

Helga said nothing, choosing instead to focus on the spell that would knit the torn flesh back together. Salazar twitched slightly as she followed the line of the injury. The spell was effective, but decidedly uncomfortable. It was one that they were all very familiar with. Her hand shook slightly at the thought. How many more times was she going to have to cast this spell?

"I'm sorry."

Helga blinked. "Sorry? For what?"

Salazar looked rather uncomfortable. "I did not mean to worry you."

"I know you didn't." She ended the spell and studied her handiwork. The bleeding cut had healed to a dark red line. It stood out in stark contrast to his pale skin.

"All right. It will be sore for a while, so please try not to over-exert yourself for the next few days."

Salazar nodded. "I promise."

Helga sighed and Vanished the blood stains. "I just hope there aren't any more attacks."

Salazar shook his head. "The news of what we have done will spread. It should be an adequate deterrent." He scowled. "For a few weeks at least."

"And then you will go out again?" She already knew the answer, but Salazar nodded anyway.

"Do you think we could let people like that roam free and do nothing?"

Helga glanced at the body in the corner and shuddered. "He almost didn't seem human."

Salazar's expression turned bleak. "In a way he wasn't." He sighed. "This is why using the Dark Arts is such a risk."

Helga stared at him. She had long known about the dangers of Dark magic, but reading about it was very different to seeing the effects for herself.

"They become like that?"

Salazar nodded. "The ones that cannot control themselves become lost in the powers they unleash. They become savage, reckless… In time they cease to think like men at all." He tuned to face her then, his eyes haunted by terrible memories. "Not even the worst of us deserves such a fate."

Helga's chest tightened. "Salazar…" She trailed off, unable to speak.

Salazar's eyes softened and he reached up to take her hand. "When I first started studying the Dark Arts, I did not understand what the price would be. If Godric had not intervened, I may never have. But I did, and I swear to you, I will never permit myself to go that far." He paused and his expression turned dangerous. "And I will die before allowing any student of mine to take that path."

Helga felt her eyes fill with tears. He had said similar things before, but things had changed. She had not understood, and he had not known how to explain. Godric and Rowena had done their best, but nothing had convinced her.

Until now, when Salazar took her hand. He knew of her abilities, he knew what she could do. He allowed her to feel his pain, his fear, every emotion in fact was laid bare for her to read. Helga could feel his utter desolation at the thought of leaving, and his complete sincerity as he gave his word. Not even a liar as skilled as Salazar could hide from an Empath like Helga while connected like this. So when he said he would die before allowing any student to be corrupted, she knew he was telling the truth. He had been from the start.

"I know."

Salazar's eyes widened, and she clearly felt his surprise. "You do?"

"I do. I am sorry it took me so long to see it."

Salazar still looked doubtful, and Helga couldn't honestly blame him. It was an abrupt change from two days ago, but then again, it had been a very unusual two days. Helga gave a small smile. It hadn't been Salazar's words that finally convinced her. Slowly, she relaxed her Occlumency barriers enough to allow her own emotions to touch the surface.

Salazar felt the change and immediately opened his mouth to protest, but Helga shook her head.

"Please."

Salazar hesitated. "Helga-"

"I know what I am doing. And I trust you."

Salazar held her gaze for a long moment then nodded. "Very well."

Helga closed her eyes and summoned all the emotions she had experienced during the past few days. Her shock when she discovered he still used Dark magic, the confusion when Godric tried to explain, the growing apprehension as they were unable to bridge the gap between them… Despair when he told her he would leave, fear when Godric returned alone, relief that turned to terror when she saw his blood… And trust. Complete and utter trust as she finally understood exactly what he was capable of.

Salazar jerked back, his mouth open in astonishment.

"You trust me?"

"Did I not just prove that?" Her voice softened. "I do not like the Dark Arts. I do not know if I will ever be able to fully accept them. But I do trust you." She hesitated a moment and looked down. "And I am sorry. I will understand if you still want to leave."

Salazar shook his head furiously. "I never wanted to leave!" His expression turned slightly sheepish. "I'm afraid I let my temper get the better of me."

Hope flared up. "So you will stay?"

Salazar smiled, the first true smile she had seen since all this began. "If you will still have me."

Without even thinking about it, Helga pulled him into a hug. "Always."

"Ah, ribs Helga."

Helga released him immediately. "My apologies." She couldn't keep the smile from spreading across her face though.

Salazar grumbled good-naturedly, but his silver eyes sparkled. "I shall take that as a yes then."

"You had better."

Both Helga and Salazar turned at Godric's call. The flame haired wizard still looked rather pale, but he smiled at the two of them as he crossed the room.

"Were there any problems?" Helga asked.

Godric shook his head. "The place was deserted. I can assure you, we were extremely thorough." He shot a reproachful look at Rowena, who smiled innocently back.

"You wouldn't want to risk leave the neighbours in danger, would you?"

Godric scowled at Salazar. "You've been a bad influence on her." His expression softened as he took in his friend's appearance. "How are you feeling?"

Salazar nodded. "Much improved, thank you."

Rowena smiled. "Excellent. And the other matter…?"

Helga and Salazar looked at each other.

"Also much improved," said Helga softly.

Salazar gave a small smile. "Just as it should be."

Rowena's eyes shone with delight and Godric's smile was like the sun coming out. He clapped Salazar on the shoulder.

"Finally."

Salazar winced. "Thank you."

Godric's expression turned mortified. "My apologies. I didn't realise."

Salazar shook his head. "It is nothing serious."

Godric glanced at Helga and she nodded. "He will have to be careful for a few days, but he will be fine."

"I am right here," Salazar pointed out mildly.

"Indeed you are," Godric agreed. "Which is most fortunate. I believe you and I were going to have a little talk."

Helga had to laugh at the expression on Salazar's face. Everything was indeed just as it should be.

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
